Shadow of a Memory
by Apprentice Dangerous Grace
Summary: Two teens are admitted to Princeton Plainboro Teaching Hospital and one has a memory loss problem.


While he looked into the midnight sky counting the stars, Kate turned over to Riley and just stared in pure jealousy. Not at anyone in particular just, that he wasn't hers. She had loved him since as long as she could remember. She looked into his deep grey eyes, in complete admiration. He felt her stare and rolled onto his side and put his hand on his head. "Are you okay?"

It took her a minute to realize he was talking to her. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, you?" "Yeah, I like to count the stars, I think it's just amazing. There are just so many out there. They go on forever and ever and ever…" he trailed off at the end. She didn't mind thought as long as he was talking she was fine, perfectly fine.

They were in the back corner of the park. No one but them ever went back there. Their were trees all around it. It was their mini-forest with a perfect little treeless patch. That's where they came whenever they could to stargaze. It was their favorite thing to do. They didn't go to the movies like most other teenagers. They sat outside in the grass, night after night after night.

"I gotta go home." Kate said in disappointment. "My mom will kill me if I'm out past curfew, it's already 10:30. My curfew…"

"—Is 11:15 except on Fridays and Saturdays when it changes to 12:00. I know, Kate, I have taken you home tons and tons of times," Riley grinned. Kate didn't have her driver's license yet because she was a year younger than he was and she didn't take the class yet. She wanted an excuse to ride home with him, whenever possible. He was already 17, and her mom thought he was a good influence, she wouldn't let Kate ride home with any other guys but him. Which was okay with her; she had absolutely no problem with it.

"Shall we?"

"We shall" she replied jokingly. They walked hand in hand all the way back to his car. He opened her door for her. He then walked around and got in himself. On the way home he only paid attention to the road. And once again, she paid attention only to him. It was a half hour ride and it took 5 minutes to get out of the park. They had a few extra minutes to spare. _POP_!!

His tire popped. "Oh, no, not again! Dang it, this stupid piece of crap always breaks." He looked over to her and said "I am SO sorry."

She replied, "It's okay, accidents happen. How long will it take to fix?"

He looked out the window at the tire, and back to her. He shook his head then said "I don't know I'm sorry."

"Well, then we better get to it. What should I do?"

"Nothing, it's too dangerous we are one the highway. I don't want you to get hurt," he sad in complete confidence that he could fix it himself. "Plus, I think I can do it." She thought about it and said okay, But told him to stay where she could see him so he wouldn't get hurt. "Okay, okay mom!" he said jokingly.

He walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk. He grabbed the tire and his tools. She smiled and thought how perfect he was and that it wouldn't take too long. A motorcycle swerved and…darkness. Complete darkness is what Kate saw.

She woke up in a hospital bed. She was attached to several machines. A heart monitor, an I.V drip, and a few more that she didn't recognize. There were two people in there beside her, both asleep. She realized one was her mother and one was her older brother, Kevin. She pushed the little button that was attached to her bed and a nurse came to her aid. She asked, "How lo-long have I b-been sleep-sleeping?" she whispered faintly. Exerting the energy made her feel lightheaded and tired.

"Shhh. Don't talk, write it down." The nurse (Cameron) handed her a pen and a pad of paper, then said, "You have been asleep for 3 days, and your mother hasn't slept until about two hours ago when we told her that she had to sleep. And your brother refused to go to sleep so we had to give him a sedative."

Kate asked what happened to Riley. The nurse's reply was that she couldn't know now, only the doctor could decide when. She yelled "Why? What happened to him? Is he…" she passed out from overexertion.

This time when she woke there were several people in the room. Only one she recognized, the nurse. She turned her head with severe pain towards the window that allowed her to see into the hallway. She saw her mom and Kevin. Her mom's hands were on the window and she was shouting something. Kevin was asking other nurses and hospital staff to let them in. They all shook their heads and walked away. Her heart monitor was beeping and almost flat lining. She smiled at her mother.

A few hours later, after a great deal of tests, pain, and questions, her family was allowed back in. She asked what happened to Riley but this time more calmly and her mother started crying. "Don't worry about him. You have enough to worry about yourself already." Kate started to breathe heavily and her mom told her to calm down. She took one deep breathe and steadied her breathing.

She was sad and disappointed that she couldn't find out how he was doing, but she obviously had no say in the matter. She wanted to go to where ever he was and be with him forever and ever.

About a week and several painful hours later, the doctor came back in and asked if she was ready for some big news. "Yes, I am, please tell me."

"Okay," Foreman said breaking the news to Riley "Riley got more damage because the impact was harder and faster. You also had the cars body to shield you. He had no protection…" she broke into tears but told him to continue.

"He is alive."

Her face lit up.

"But he has severe brain damage. He lost most of his memory. Riley will only remember things from his childhood." Foreman said this with great sadness looking down at his feet wuth discomfort. "He may remember you but most likely…he will not."

"Can I see him?" She wanted to see him and the damage done to him.

"Yes, but you cannot go in his room. Okay?"

"Okay, but is anyone with him?" she said hoping his mom was there not his drunken dad.

"Yes, only the mother. The father came in but walked right back out, calling Riley a stupid and useless son."

She was rolled into his section. And she was greeted by Riley's mother. They broke into tears and couldn't stop. Riley's mom hugged her so tight that it pained Kate but she didn't complain. Then Kate's mom and brother walked around the corner. They ran to her and joined in the hug. Kate told them that she was hungry, so that she could talk to Riley's mom alone.

"How is he?" Kate asked while looking through the window. "Oh…I don't know. But the doctors say that he will live." Kate wiped a tear away from her mouth the whimpered,

"I'm sorry it was my fault, I rushed him…"

"Oh no, honey, it was an accident. And he told me to tell you he was sorry. Oh, dear, don't worry he is very strong, he WILL make it." She still thought it was her fault but didn't push it further.

"Do you think he…" she took a deep breath "…will remember me?"

"Dear, I hope so. He has told me so much about you. About your beautiful brown eyes." she said while pushing away a piece of hair, revealing them. "And your deep thoughts about…well about everything. I think he truly liked you. But don't tell him I told you," she giggled.

"And I like him, too, I honestly do. But I know we are just friends I don't think he wants to be more." She sighed and turned away, hiding more tears.

She was finally let into Riley's room about three days later. She walked in and he looked puzzled. "Hi," was all she could manage to say before she broke out in tears. "Do you…do you remember me?" She watched wanting and not wanting to know the answer.

"Excuse me?" he replied completely emotionless.

"Kate?" She said hoping to ring some bells.

"Sorry, I don't know a Kate." Again he replied emotionlessly.

"Okay" she said holding back more tears. She walked out of the room and his mom embraced her in the biggest hug you could ever imagine.

She cried herself to sleep that night. It was heart breaking, it was killing her inside. She couldn't handle it so she went back into his hospital room. She walked in with her head held high and said "Riley, I love you and I always will, please don't leave me like this. You can't _not_ remember me," she started crying.

"Just say you remember me. Just please…please say you remember me. I love you so much and I want, no, I _need_ you to remember me and love me, too." She was confident that it would somehow jog his memory. She really needed it to jog his memory.

He started to open his mouth in response, then quickly closed it thinking it over. But in the end he simply said "Who are you?"


End file.
